Skinner Mans Up
by Pudgemounain
Summary: Set in a AU where Ned and Edna did not get married. Principle finally gets fed up with his mother, Oneshot SkinnerXEdna


Skinner Mans Up.

It was a sunny day in Springfield and we are at Springfield Elementary inside Principle Skinner's office where Skinner is relaxing in his chair drinking some coffee when suddenly the speaker on his desk came on and his secretary spoke, "Sorry to bother you sir but Mrs. Krabapple is here to see you" "Fine send her in" Said Skinner and as on cue Edna came through the door with a cigarette in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, "So Edna what brings you to my office" Asked Skinner which made Edna come closer and sat on Skinner's desk, "So Seymour do you have plans for this weekend because you and me should go on a road trip this weekend" Said Edna in a seductive voice, "Sorry Edna but mother's book club is having a meeting at my house this Saturday and she wants me to serve her and her friends snacks maybe some other time" Said Skinner which made Edna got off the desk and said "Why do you always put your mother before me" "But I need her" "No Seymour she needs you and until you man up we're through" Said Edna who was walking out the door and hopefully to have Skinner change his mind, "Edna wait I guess…" but before he could talk to her the phone rang and Skinner answered it "Hello a mother yes I am staying home Saturday, oh no you will be fine" Said Skinner as he continues talking to his mother through the phone, "Like I said until you man up we're through" Said Edna who walked out of Skinner's office and Skinner did not notice until he was done talking, "Oh Edna about the road trip oh(Sighs) guess we are through" Said Skinner who just looked down at his desk and mope for the rest of the school day. Later that day Skinner was driving home and when he came to a stop light Edna's words came to his head "You don't need your mother she needs you" "Until you man" Came Edna's voices, "No I wont I caaaaaannnn't" Screamed Skinner until he heard a honk and someone shouting "Come on the light is green " which snapped him out and he drove and when he arrived home and parked his car, he walked to the door and opened it to see Agnes his mother standing there mad, "Seymour you're late and when is dinner" Said Agnes, "I am sorry mother traffic was bad but I will get dinner going I am baking ham tonight" Said Skinner which his mother replied sarcastically, "Oh great I just hope it will be the best ham ever" "I only burnt the ham that one time" Said Skinner. After the food was prepared they began eating it and as usual Agnes was criticizing her son's cooking, "Seymour these potatoes are too hot and the ham is too cold take it back and do it right" Said Agnes who just gave her son the plate, "Yes mother" Said Skinner who picked up Agnes' plate and was about to go back until Edna's words echoed back to him, "You don't need her she needs you, Man up, Man up, Man up" Said the voices in his head which made Skinner look up at Agnes and said "No mother dinner is fine just let the potatoes cool down and the ham is cooked fine I checked it my self now eat this" Said Skinner who gave Agnes the plate, "You can't do this to me I am your mother" Said Agnes coldly, "You are not my real mother infact Seymour Skinner is not my real name, my real name is Armin Tamzarian and don't you forget it you witch" Screamed Skinner, "But you need me Seymour" Said Agnes, "No I don't need you, you need me Mrs. Skinner until you treat me like a man I am leaving to live in my office" Said Skinner who walked up to the door opened it and before he went out he said "Goodbye" then he slammed it, walked to his car and drove it and as soon as he left Agnes came to the door and shouted "Don't come back I don't need you" and Skinner lowered the window and just gave Agnes the finger. Now on the Saturday morning of that weekend we are at Edna's apartment where Edna was sleeping until she woke up from the sound of a motorcycle engine so she putted on her robe and looked out the window to see Skinner or should I say Armin Tamzarian sitting on his old motorcycle, he was wearing jeans, boots, a white T shirt, leather jacket, and a helmet, and he looked up at Edna and said, "So you still want to go on that road trip today" Asked Armin, "Seymour is that you uh sure hold on" Said Edna who later came out wearing an outfit similar to Armin's, "So Seymour where are we going" Asked Edna, "Wherever the road takes us and call me by my real name Armin Tamzarian" Said Armin, "OK Armin but will your mother interfere with us" Asked Edna, "Ha fuck her she's not my mother we also have not been on speaking terms for a few day now and you are the only one that cared for me thanks Edna you are the only thing that matters to me now" Said Armin "Oh Armin that is the nicest thing you said to me but where are you staying" Said Edna, "I have been living in my office" Said Armin, "Oh nonsense you can stay at my place" Said Edna who came closer to Armin and kissed him, "Thanks Edna" Said Armin, "Not at all you manned up now let's get going handsome" Said Edna who got on the bike then they rode off to wherever the road took them.


End file.
